Kai Kagami
Kai Kagami (鏡貝, Kagami Kai) a jōnin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure and the father of Yuno Kagami. He is the head of the Kagami Clan. Background Kai graduated from the academy at age 9 and achieved chūnin rank at age 12. At Age 15 he entered the Anbu. By age 17, he was promoted to Anbu captain. At the same age he met Haruka and after a few months they were a couple. A few years later he married her. When the Third Shinobi World War ended Haruka got pregnant. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Kai assisted in the village's defence. He wondered if it was Minato who had deflected the Nine-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. Six years later, Team Ro was sent to the Uchiha clan's compound with orders to pacify a brewing rebellion, only to find the entire clan dead. As they began gathering the corpses, Danzō told them that the culprit was their former comrade Itachi. Because of what happened with Itachi, the Third Hokage decided that kind Individuals with kind hearts do not belong in the Anbu. He, therefore, thanked Kai for his years of service and relieved him of his duty, returning him to the standard forces. Personality As leader of the Kagami, Kai was focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility. Kai has a calm nature, generally staying calm under pressure. But he is also very serious and a lot of people think he was arrogant. While outwardly Kai seemed strict, he was still a very caring individual to his family. He loves Yuno dearly and would do everything to protect her. Appearance Kai has straight and spiky bright blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes. His normal attire consists of a standard Konoha uniform, a green flak jacket, and blue sandals. He has also a signature spiral tattoo on his right shoulder. When not on duty, he wore a simple, green-coloured kimono, with the clan's symbol emblazoned on the back and black pants. When he was an Anbu, he wore the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a fox. Abilities As the leader of the Kagami clan and a former Anbu, Kai was likely a formidable shinobi and well-versed in all of his clan's techniques. He was also among the shinobi present atop the Academy for Minato's inauguration as Hokage, suggesting he was a highly respected individual amongst the village. He was also shown to be highly observant, able to quickly determine when he was being spied on from afar. Kekkei Genkai Kai possesses the Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton, Viz: Shade Style) that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. He uses techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Part I Konoha Crush He appeared again during the Konoha Crush, protecting the village together with Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chōza Akimichi. He used the Dark Release: Inhaling Maw technique to defeat invading shinobi. He is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral after the failed invasion. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Not long before the start of the joint Chūnin Exams, he teaches Yuno a high-level technique. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Kai was placed like his daughter in the Third Division. The Third Division has mobilised ahead of the other divisions in order to be on hand for any eventuality. While seeking out an Akatsuki force, they notice and heads towards one of the Surprise Attack Division's distress flares. The Third Division arrives in time to save them from the reincarnated Gari, Pakura, Haku, and Zabuza Momochi. Haku and Zabuza recognise Kakashi and Sakura, who is also in the Third Division, and ask how Naruto is doing. Kabuto, their summoner, ends their conversation short by suppressing their personalities, so Haku and Zabuza they use their last moments to beg Kakashi to defeat them. In this battle, he saw Haku, his nephew, for the first time. Zabuza uses the Hiding in Mist Technique to hide his and the others' movements, putting the Third Division on the defensive. A few years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War Kai eventually became a grandfather to Yuno and Kira’s daughter, Miyuki. Trivia *"Kai" (貝) can mean "sea" or "shell" *According to the databook(s): **Kai's hobbies are reading and cloud-watching. **Kai wishes to fight a member of the Uchiha Clan. **Kai's favourite food is Karē and Sashimi. His least favourite is Umeboshi. Quotes *(To Yuno) "You'll always be my little daughter and I won't let someone hurt you!" References Kai Kagami is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by darkbrokenparadise on deviantART. Category:DRAFT